gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Prefix attributes
}}}|'s|}} | selectable = :このアイテムはステータスを選択できます。利用可能な接頭辞のリストについては下記を参照してください。 | garnet | mighty = }}}}} | tiger eye | precise = }}}}} | malachite | resilient = }}}}} | turquoise | vital = }}}}} | amber | malign = }}}}} | pearl | healing = }}}}} | giver1a = }}}}} | giver1w = }} | snowflake1 = }} | carnelian | strong = }}}}} }}}}} | vagabond = }}}}} }}}}} | amethyst | vigorous = }}}}} }}}}} | peridot | honed = }}}}} }}}}} | potent = }}}}} }}}}} | sunstone | hunter = }}}}} }}}}} | penetrating = }}}}} }}}}} | stout = }}}}} }}}}} | enduring = }}}}} }}}}} | lapis | hearty = }}}}} }}}}} | topaz | ravaging = }}}}} }}}}} | deserter = }}}}} }}}}} | lingering = }}}}} }}}}} | spinel | rejuvenating = }}}}} }}}}} | survivor = }}}}} }}}}} | mending = }}}}} }}}}} | giver2a = }}}}} }}}}} | giver2w = }} }}}}} | snowflake2 = }}}}} }}}}} | ruby | berserker = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | soldier = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | forsaken = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | beryl | valkyrie = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | captain = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | opal | assassin = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | coral | rampager = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | emerald | knight = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | cavalier = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | ambrite | nomad = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | settler = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | azurite | sentinel = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | shaman = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | sinister = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | chrysocola | carrion = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | rabid = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | dire = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | apostate = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | sapphire | cleric = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | magi = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | passiflora | apothecary = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | zealot = }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} | giver3a = }}}}} }} }}}}} | giver3w = }} }}}}} }}}}} | snowflake3 = }}}}} }} }}}}} | at apothecary = +32}}}} +18}}}} +18}}}} | at assassin = +32}}}} +18}}}} +18}}}} | at berserker = +32}}}} +18}}}} +18}}}} | at berserker valkyrie = +32}}}} }} +18}}}} | at ppt | at captain = +32}}}} +18}}}} +18}}}} | at carrion = +32}}}} +18}}}} +18}}}} | at cavalier = +32}}}} +18}}}} +18}}}} | at cleric = +32}}}} +18}}}} +18}}}} | at dire rabid = +32}}}} +18}}}} }} | at knight = +32}}}} +18}}}} +18}}}} | at magi = +32}}}} +18}}}} +18}}}} | at rabid = +32}}}} +18}}}} +18}}}} | at rabid apothecary = +18}}}} +18}}}} }} | at rampager = +32}}}} +18}}}} +18}}}} | at sentinel = +32}}}} +18}}}} +18}}}} | at soldier = +32}}}} +18}}}} +18}}}} | celestial = }} }} }} }} }} }} }} | at celestial = +13}}}} }} }} }} }} }} }}}} }} | #default = 認識されていない接頭辞 }} Usage Given an item prefix name, this template outputs the attribute bonuses granted by that prefix. If an was performed earlier on the page, then the numeric values for the attributes will be filled in. Parameters ; unnamed parameter 1 : Prefix name. All known prefixes listed on item nomenclature are supported.: :* There are three different Snowflake prefixes - single, dual, and triple attributes. To support all three, a special format is used: :** snowflake2|3 :*** 2|3 = single, dual, or triple attribute version :*** Example: snowflake3 = triple attribute (magic find, boon duration, healing power) :* There are six different Giver's prefixes - single, dual, and triple attributes for both armor and weapons. To support all six, a special format is used: :** giver2|3w :*** 2|3 = single, dual, or triple attribute version :*** w = armor or weapon :*** Example: giver2w = dual attribute weapon (condition duration, vitality) :* Ascended trinkets come with a built in upgrade component meaning that normal prefixes do not return the proper stats. See below for a list of ascended trinket parameters. ; unnamed parameter 2 : Rarity code: f'' for Fine or ''m for Masterwork. This is to support combined fine/masterwork item pages, in conjunction with . Example Full parameter list Single attribute Dual attribute Triple attribute Celestial Ascended trinkets Category:Data templates